Problem: The operation $\&$ is defined as $a \& b = (a+b)(a-b)$. What is the value of $6 \& 3$?
Explanation: Plugging in to the definition, $6\& 3 = (6 + 3)(6-3) = 9\cdot 3 = \boxed{27}$.